thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight In Shining Armor (DAD)
This is the fifty-fifth episode of Die Another Day. Story Jack ran through the woods, desperate to find Tori. As he runs through the woods he finds a horribly mutilated walker. The walker was missing all of its limbs, but it was still alive. “You look like you need mercy,” Jack states as he impales a spear he found on the ground through the walker’s head, killing it. Jack continues running through the woods. Eventually, he tires out. As he goes to sleep. He wakes up several hours later surrounded by bandits. “What do you want?” Jack asks. “Your supplies. Give them to us,” the bandit leader asks. “I ain’t giving you nothing!” Jack shouts. The bandit leader then laughs. “Looks like we’re going to have to take them from you by force,” the bandit leader replies. As the bandits prepare to attack Jack and steal his supplies, a thrown machete cuts off all the bandits’ heads before becoming lodged into a nearby tree. The now headless bandits crumple to the ground lifeless. Joselyn then walks towards Jack. “Why the hell did you do that? You could’ve cut off my head as well!” Jack asks, clearly frustrated with Joselyn’s stunt. Izzy then walks behind Joselyn. “I saved your life,” Joselyn answers. “Let’s just not talk about this and keep searching for Tori,” Jack replies. “I agree,” Izzy replies. The three of them continue walking through the woods in order to find Tori. “I wonder why she ran off like that?” Izzy asks. “She obviously couldn’t deal with killing her mother, even if it was a mercy killing. She was broken,” Joselyn answers. “Poor girl,” Izzy states. “Yeah, poor girl,” Jack replies. As the three of them continue to walk through the woods, Jack decides to sit down. “What’s going on, Jack?” Joselyn asks. “Joselyn, I never told you this, but I was married to a woman named Elizabeth. We lived happily until the outbreak happened. She was pregnant, and she was to give birth to a girl. We planned on naming her Victoria Marie. Unfortunately, a walker devoured her, killing her and our unborn child. It just so happens that Victoria Marie is Tori’s real name. Her full name is Victoria Marie Miller. Because of this, I see her as the child I never had. This is why I must find her,” Jack answers. “I never knew you had such a strong emotional attachment to Tori,” Izzy states. “You’re the smart one. I thought you would know this, Izzy,” Jack replies. “Sorry, Jack,” Izzy replies. “It’s okay Izzy,” Jack replies, “Now, it’s time to continue going. We have to find Tori.” After the group continues walking in the woods, they finally find Tori, who is sitting on a tree stump crying. Jack walks up to her. “I killed mommy!” Tori shouts in a depressed manner. “You did the right thing Tori,” Jack replies. “Why do you think that?!” Tori shouts while crying. Her eyes were pink and her cheeks were covered in tears. “Your mother was going to die anyways. Would you rather she had a quick and painless death, or a slow, painful, and horrible death?” Jack asks. “The first one,” Tori answers while crying. “Correct. Let’s take you home,” Jack states. Jack picks up Tori and carries her on his back as the four of them walk back to base. Eventually, they return to the base. “Where were you Jack?” Tai asks. “Tori ran off after she killed her mother so I ran after her,” Jack answers. “You missed the big news,” Trace states. “What is it?” Jack asks. “By using a device to listen in on radio chats between Systrike members, we’ve pinpointed where Cecil is. He and his men are holed up in an IKEA not far from here,” Trace answers. “That would be nice. I’ve never been in an IKEA before,” Jack replies. “Yeah. We finally have the opportunity to end Cecil, and from there we can figure out where Phillip is hiding,” Miranda states. “You have your little adventure in IKEA, but I don’t feel like I can live anymore,” Tyson states. “What’s going on Tyson?” Harvey asks. “Hannah was my wife. We had everything together. But then, Systrike took it all away from me!” Tyson shouts. “We’re getting revenge, Tyson,” Harvey replies. “Revenge is not going to bring my wife and everyone Systrike killed back!” Tyson shouts. “I wish we could bring them back, but we can’t,” Harvey replies. “Glad you know where my head is,” Tyson replies, “Thank you.” Tyson then grabs a gun off the table and he shoots himself in the head. Tyson then collapses to the ground dead, horrifying everyone. “Oh my god,” Johnny states. “Why did he do that?” Kat asks. “He just couldn’t go on without his wife by his side. A lot of people are like that, especially in a world where the dead roam the streets and you don’t have the comforts of modern civilization,” Harvey answers. “I understand,” Jack states, “I was where he was a few years ago. But, thanks to my loyal friends, I am here today to fight by your side. Goodbye, Tyson.” Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly *Kat *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Tyson *Jason *Mark *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild Deaths *Tyson Trivia *Last appearance of Tyson. *Joselyn's decapitation of the bandits is a reference to a similar stunt pulled by Savage Oppress on the Black Sun leaders in the episode "Eminence" in Season 5 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *In this episode, Tori Miller's full name is revealed to be Victoria Marie Miller, making her the first character in the series to have their first, middle, and last name revealed.